Legacy of the Blade King
by FireEmblemFan406
Summary: This is the story about a young Sacaen swordsman named Riley. This story takes place about a year or so after Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword’s story. Some characters from the game may make some brief cameos, but for the most part, the stories main charact


Legacy of the Blade King  
  
Overview- This is the story about a young Sacaen swordsman named Riley. This story takes place about a year or so after Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword's story. Some characters from the game may make some brief cameos, but for the most part, the stories main characters are new. Rated PG-13 for violence and a little bit of adult content.  
  
Prologue- Cara was a good lass. She lived in a small village in Pherae and was 13 years of age. She was walking through the woods returning from an excursion to a market in a neighboring village. That market had fresh foods from all over Elibe. She had a sack of assorted foods that included the juiciest fruits of the Western Isles, the most scrumptious vegetables and produce of Etruria, and of course, the zesty, mouth watering meats of Lycia. She pulled her tunic tighter over her body and walked a bit faster as the sun was setting and it was starting to get colder out. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow, and quickly turned around. No one was there. She turned around and picked up her pace even more. She was still a little far away from her home village and was getting worried because daytime had just shifted into the darkness of nighttime. She saw a shadow again and turned swiftly, but again saw nothing. She pulled out her Fire tome and gripped it tightly with shivering hands. She was now almost running. She turned a corner around a large tree and was suddenly grabbed. She tried to scream but a big hand with a strong grip was clasped over her mouth. The figure was behind her so she couldn't see who it was, and she was being pulled deeper into the forest where it was darker and no people could see. She was finally released. It was very dark out now and she could see that she was surrounded by three large muscular men, all armed with Iron Axes. "Let me go!" Cara screamed. "I don't think so, little lady... Not until we're through with you..." said one of the brigands. Cara tried to make a run for it but was stopped and shoved backwards. She used the Fire spell on the one that grabbed her, but it had little effect on him. It only made him angrier. A big axe came crashing down on her arm. She shrieked in pain and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw three evil grins on the faces of the brigands. The young mage closed her eyes tightly, but suddenly one of the brigands screamed. Everyone looked at him, and they saw a long blade that had been stabbed through his chest. A short moment of silence ensued as the blade was slowly drawn out, and the man fell onto the ground in a pool of blood. Because of the darkness, only a long black trench coat and the now blood covered sword could be seen on the shadowy figure. Suddenly the other two brigands attacked the mysterious swordsman, who gracefully avoided their swinging axes. One stepped away and drew out a Hand Axe and threw it at the swordsman. The swordsman dodged it easily, and held up his blade as it begun to glow with white energy. Suddenly a burst of light magic engulfed the brigand who threw the Hand Axe and he fell to the ground in shock. The final brigand ran toward the swordsman, who began to prepare for an attack. The swordsman moved strangely, then suddenly sprang toward the brigand faster than the eye could see with multiple swift sword strokes, finally slowing down to release one last stroke, right into the brigand's heart. Cara was watching in terror on the ground. The enigmatic swordsman stood in the shadows for a few moments observing her axe wound from a distance, before picking up the sack of food that Cara had dropped, and handed it to her. She looked inside the bag and saw that the food was fine. She looked up to say thank you to the man, but he was gone, and all that she saw in front of her was a bottle of Vulnerary on the cold ground. 


End file.
